The Illusion of Reality
by Aldrea7
Summary: This is a really really strange fic, read it if you are insane like me, or would just like to see how insane I am.


Author's Note: Okay, this is a really really REALLY strange idea that just popped in my head and I thought I would share it with al of you. I hope you don't get too terribly confused, and I hope you like it.  
  
"Catch!" yelled Wyatt as he threw the football at Chris. Chris saw the ball was going off course so he used his telekinesis to direct it back to him. The moment he did the ball glowed blue. "Hey!" said Wyatt, "You used magic!"  
"Did not," said Chris.  
"Did too, I put a spell on the ball so that neither of us could cheat without the other knowing. You used your telekinesis on it, that's why it glowed!" Chris scowled, no way he could get out of that one.  
"Alright fine, toss it again and I swear I won't use magic," said Chris, throwing the ball back to Wyatt. Before he could toss it they both heard their mother's voices in their heads, it was time for them to go home. Wyatt ran up to his brother and tossed him the ball.  
"Come on, time to go home," said Wyatt falling in step beside Chris.  
"I know, I heard her too." They started walking out of the park. They could have orbed, but it was too much of a public place, and they liked walking because it gave them time to talk.  
They reached the front steps of the Manor and Chris pushed the door open, "Mom!" Wyatt called, "We're home."  
Piper came into the hall and said, "Did you have fun at the park?"  
"Yeah, but Chris used magic," said Wyatt.  
"Tattletale!" said Chris.  
Piper laughed and said, "That's all right, come on into the dining room, we're all waiting for you two so we can eat."  
  
The scene faded and Chris was sitting in a dark cave, tied to a chair. He was glaring at Wyatt. "That was when you were nine and I was ten about to turn eleven, right?" asked Wyatt.  
"Stop it," Chris growled.  
"Stop what? I thought you were always the sentimental one, don't you like reliving all these nice memories? Too bad your whole life couldn't have been like that, but you failed. You weren't able to stop me from turning or save the future. Oh well," said Wyatt grinning wickedly, "I think this reality is rather nice."  
"Stop it," Chris said again.  
"No! You were the one that screwed up now you have to pay the price." It had been like this ever since Chris returned to the future. When he had "died" he had been transported to the future, completely healed, but he had found that nothing had changed, Wyatt was still evil and the world was still ruined. He didn't know what had gone wrong, but it had gone horribly wrong.  
"Ready for another memory?" asked Wyatt, approaching Chris.  
  
Piper sat by Chris' bed at the hospital, she brushed some of his hair out of his face. Wyatt walked in and said, "How is he?"  
Piper shook her head and said, "The same as always." Chris had been in a coma ever since he had returned from the past. Somehow after he died he had been transported back to the future.  
  
Chris woke up, immediately sitting strait up in his bed, he was panting. A noise outside his window made him jump, he was so high strung that he fell off his bed with a loud thump. Piper heard the thump and came running into his room.  
"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, looking around.  
"N-nothing," Chris stuttered.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just a bad dream," said Chris.  
"Okay, go back to sleep then." She turned to leave but before she could a demon materialized behind her and stabbed her with a dagger, the blade going through her back and sticking out of her stomach.  
"Mom!" Chris cried as he rushed over to his mother. He held on to her, then looked at his hands, they were covered in her blood.  
  
"Chris, Chris wake up." Chris groaned, the voice not registering. Then he opened his eyes and saw his mother's concerned look. He jumped up off the couch he was laying on and backed into a corner.  
"You-you're not real," he said, "This isn't real, it's just another illusion!"  
Piper was very confused, he must have hit his head pretty badly, "What are you talking about sweetie? Of course I'm real."  
"No, no you're not, some demon must have done this to me," said Chris, saying the last part to himself.  
"What demon Chris? What are you talking about?" said Piper approaching him.  
"Stay away from me," yelled Chris, but she inched closer, "I said stay away!" Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and sank to the floor, completely exhausted, he could no longer tell what was real and what was just a dream or a memory. He began rocking back and forth muttering to himself.  
  
Five hours later he was at a mental institution, his mother was afraid he was going to hurt himself. He pounded on the door to his room and yelled "You can't do this! I can just orb out you know! LET ME OUT!" People rushed him with a needle and a strait jacket. "Stay away from me!" He yelled backing away from them. One of the wards was able to restrain him as they gave him a tranquilizer. "You can't do this, when I get up I'm so going to orb out of here," he muttered as the tranquilizer took affect. His eyes closed and he slumped to the floor.  
A crying Piper was being held by her sisters, she had watched the whole scene from the window in the door, "Why does he keep saying he can orb out? What is orbing?" Piper asked Phoebe, trying not to completely break down.  
"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." She looked at her nephew, he had been going on about demons and witches and Whitelighters, there was something really wrong with him, she didn't know if he would ever be able to come home with them again. 


End file.
